Bioshock: Little Brother
by AcidicHumor
Summary: The boy, who lost everything in one New Year's Eve, now seeks to find his past, and pave his future. As he lives in the ever-more decaying Paradise. Trying to survive among the distraught, the insane, and the sadistic. Will Dean ever find the means to escape? Or will he be buried like the thousands of others in the mass grave that is Rapture? Contains OC Original Characters.


_**Rated M for Mature due to excessive violence, explicit language, adult themes and gore.**_

**Well, would you look at that, i'm writing a Bioshock Fanfiction. My very first fanfiction, well, i can only hope this goes well. Of course, this is Canon, containing OC and a hella lot of detailed gore, violence, and furthermore, Rapture of course!**

**This is based in 1960, around about when Jack arrived in Rapture Welcome Centre, but this chapter will be a prologue, of course. Based in 1958/59, New Years Eve. Now then, enough author talk, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock, it is owned by it's respected creators and publishers.**

**And a sidenote, this format of writing is exclusive to the prologue, due to me wanting to introduce everyone in a sort of traditional way.**

_Ah, New Years. What an exciting day, full of anticipation, a fresh aura of the chance to start again. A new year, a whole more 365 days! I sure can't wait, i just wish my brother was still here. I still can't believe how wrong he was though, i mean, nothing's happened. The scary people have calmed down. Ryan will always look after us, just like he always has. I mean, this is paradise, paradise is perfect. I can't wait to tell my brother how wrong he was about it all. What an idiot! Phaha!_

_Oh boy, what an idiot i was._

"Everyone sit down, we have a few minutes before the countdown starts! I want to make this moment as memorable as possible!" Beatrice said excitingly.

_There goes Mum, she was a kind soul, proud and loving of her family, always making the most out of what she is given._

"Oh goodie! I sure can't wait for the new year, 1959, a whole new start to Rapture's glorious lifetime!" Sander proclaimed, "I do thank you Martin for inviting us over, i do enjoy a little gathering, especially for such a fun event!"

"It was my pleasure Sander, i felt inclined having known you for so long, working with an artisitic genious and virtuoso such as yourself has been beyond an honor!" Martin spoke proudly.

_My dad had of course worked with Sander, being what he calls as a "diciple", they were almost like best friends._

"Ah, such a kind gentleman you are. It's a shame your other son couldn't be here."

_And here we go, Chris, who actually managed to escape the jaws of Rapture, he already told me why he was going to leave, if only i'd had listened._

"Yes, he never did like the sea, i don't see why he would want to leave this paradise for the parasite infested surface."

_I miss him so much, can we just drop the subject already? I'm trying to be cheerful._

"Dean? Are you okay? You've been rather quiet this evening? Is something the matter?"Dad asked in concern.

_Oh crap, i've been thinking too much again._

"Sorry dad, i've just been thinking , it doesn't feel right to be celebrating to be honest, not for me anyway." I said in quiet tone.

"Ah, come now! It's New Years Eve Dean! It's a new start, and i think you can start your resolution with being a bit more perky and uplifted!" Dad said jokingly.

"Yes my child! As for now is not a time to be sad! It is a time for celebration! 1959 is going to be the best year for Rapture yet! I am inticing to see the results, aren't you Martin?" said Sander almost sircastically as he glanced at Dad with an over-exaggerated smile. "Anyway, if you do ever need a talk, be aware that i'm here for a chat, or perhaps a free ticket to one of my shows? I'm sure you'd love that- uhh, Dave?" Sander said in an uncertain voice.

_Uncle Sander was always caring, but always so clumsy with his words, Mum or Dad never tell me why he's always so dumbfounded and sloppy with words at times, but i tend to find it funny._

"My name is Dean, Uncle Sander! You're so silly sometimes i swear!" I said jokingly.

"Ah, apologies Dean, here i am being corrected by someone twice my age!" Sander said cheerfuly.

"Quiet everyone! Ryan's speech is starting!" Mum said in anticipation.

_'The television first made a white noise like sound, tuning onto the broadcast, then came Ryan's face, addressing the thousands who would be watching._

_**"Good evening, my friends.**_

_**I hope you are enjoying your New Year's Eve celebration; it has been a year of trials for us all.**_

_**Tonight I wish to remind each of you that Rapture is your city. It was your strength of will that brought you here, and with that strength you shall rebuild.**_

_**And so, Andrew Ryan offers you a toast.**_

_**To Rapture, 1959.**_

_**May it be our finest y-"**_

_'All the lights and the television suddenly turned off, all sight was enveloped in black'_

**"DEATH TO RYAN! LONG LIVE ATLAS!"**

_'rapid gunshots and an explosion is heard from outside'_

"Oh Shit, oh shit." Sander started mumbling.

"Mum! Dad! What's going on?!" I said in a startled tone.

**"RYAN IS A TRAITOR, KILL ALL WHO FOLLOW HIM!"**

"See Martin?! This is what happen's when you don't listen! We're going now, and i'm not wasting any time!" Sander yelled.

_'The gunshots start to become louder, screaming is heard"_

_Everything was happening so quick at this point, so i was less then oblivous at what was happening._

"Don't you dare leave me Simon, we're leaving together!" Mum yelled angrily.

"Dad?! Mum?!"

_Everyone's voices are muffled by the increasingly constant sound of gunfire and shouting._

"I'm not leaving you both! I won't!" Dad shouted.

"Don't be ridicolous, i warned you about this! We're going now, you fucking idiotic fool!" Sander yelled assertively.

_'Muzzle Flashes are seen from the window as they light up the room for half a second in intervals'_

**"DEATH TO THE HIGHER SCUM, DEATH TO THE FAMILY!"**

"Ah shit, let's go already!" Shouted Dad hurrilly.

"Dad, what's happening? Why are you leaving? I said in a weak tone.

_Ah fuck, why didn't i listen, why didn't we listen?!_

"Beatrice, look after Dean, please." Dad asked, "I'm sorry, i'll be ba-"

_Sander grabbed Dad's arm in a violent snatch, interrupting his sentence._

"I don't have time for this man, we need to go before we're slaughtered! We need to head for Fort Fro-"

_'The window screen is blasted open by an explosion, shattered glass sprays everywhere, as the blood curdling screaming and gunshots are louder than ever, with people shouting the same words heard earlier'_

"Fuck! Let's go already!" Shouted Dad.

_No, what's happening, this can't be happening.._

"Goddamnit Simon! Don't leave me again!" shouted Mum weakly, on the verge of tears.

_'Sander and Dad sprinted out of the door, leaving Dean and his mother on their own'_

**"DEATH TO THE SCUM, DEATH TO THE FAMILY, DEATH TO RYAN!"**

"It's okay Dean, listen, i need to you run, and if you need help, take this."

_'Mum hands me a small note'_

"Listen, you're a very special boy, and you'll learn this later. I'll be fine, just ge-"

**Bang.**

_Just like that, in one night, a gunshot was fired into my mothers chest, i saw my own mother killed, i saw the blood spurting from her chest, the facial expression she made when she was shoot, just full of shock, so innocent,i saw the splicer holding the gun towering above me, with his murderous stature.. I saw it all, i was in shock, i lost the ability to even think or move. The splicer approached me, and with one more pull of the trigger, i was shot. That was i recall as the downfall of Rapture, the nightmare that ruined my once perfect night, the night that killed my Mum and tore everything i held dearly right out of my heart. Uncle Sander and Dad had ran to Fort Frollic, where they both worked, abandoning me and my Mother. I never saw him or Sander after 2 years. The Paradise i once knew, the perfect family, the perfect city. All ruined on what was supposed to be the beggining of a new start._

_What i was oblivous too, is that it was the beggining of the end._

**Well, that was fun. Sorry if some parts were sucky, i was more focused on trying to introduce the OC Character and a few notes that should help me introduce the actual story. Anyway, thanks for reading! I shall write the first real chapter in the next few days, so don't worry about haitus's or anything. (Thank god Summer Holidays!)**

**Please send me reviews so i can improve, and follows to see the following installments of this Fanfiction. Also, feel free to correct me on anything i may get wrong regarding lore and story, i may be a Bioshock addict, but nobodies perfect eh?;)**


End file.
